Ultra 101 RETURNS/VS TOKUSATSU/RE:BIRTH/THE MOVIE
The Ultra 101 F-fiction(V-cinema) special! Prologue “Hey guys, Djent here, with an unboxing video!” Djent said holding up a box, looking at the fourth wall. “You might remember that our base is currently utterly broken, but that hasn’t stopped me from salvaging some stuff.” He said putting the box down in front of him. “So, I found this in the wreckage, it’s from the Dada’s old stuff, and is labeled ‘TOP SECRET’, let’s see what's inside!” He said as he started opening it. “Oh my…!” Djent pulled out a t-shirt. “It’s a promotional Ultra Galaxy Legend t-shirt! I’ll put that on later…” He said throwing the shirt off screen. “Let’s see what else we have…” Djent rummaged through the box. “Oh I don’t believe it!” He pulled out a necklace. “It’s a fake Shield of Baragi necklace.” He said looking it over. “I’ll just wear that for the rest of the video…” He said as he tried to get it around his head. After multiple failed attempts he stopped. “You know what? No. Get rid of the necklace.” He said spinning the necklace around for it to gain momentum, right before tossing it. It was followed by the sound of shattering glass. “What else does this box hold....” Djent started throwing out random items that he didn’t care about. At the bottom of the box, a bright light shined out. “Oh my… NO WAY!” Later “I don’t get it Djent, why have you called us back to our defeats of previousness!” Barrel asked angrily as he and the other members of the SSoS entered the wrecked base. Djent smiled. “I always find that of which you don’t.” He said leading them over to a tall mechanical device. “Sweet mother of…” Garm said upon seeing it. Larz waddled over to it and tapped it with his cane. “So, what, is this exactly, boy?” He asked Djent. “It’s a very useful device, it allows one to-” “KILL JACK?!” “Quiet J!” Barrel said banging him to the side. Djent recollected himself. “As I was saying, this device allows one to- “*crunch crunch crunch* *munch* *GULP!*” Everyone turned to see the Dada there eating loudly from a bag of (fat free, totes healthy!)chips. “The Dada?!” Barrel asked in surprise. “I thought I killed you.” Djent said in disbelief. “They let me out early on good behaviour.” The Dada said shrugging. Everyone just went with it and nodded in understanding. “So, eh, boys, I see you found that thing I ordered. So uh, what does it do exactly? I sort of was on an ordering spree without even looking at what I bought.” Djent held his forehead, and sighed. “What it does is. You see, it-” KAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! The front door opened and some smoke came in along with a Qraso and Bado. “Oh man, dat was bad Boss. No way we’re gonna get another ride here!” The Qraso said. “Quite yappin’ Velu, I’m sure these fine gentlemen will lend us a ride.” ‘Boss’ said, walking over to Djnet… who was fuming with anger. “Hello sir, I’m Boss, and dis is Velu. We need a ride, so if uh, you could just-” Djent quickly vaporized Boss and then Velu with his arm beam. He panted heavily, and looked around. “Anymore distractions?” Everyone shook their head. “No not me.” Barrel said. He turned to Garm. “You?” “Oh most definitely not. You?” Garm asked turning to Larz. “No siree, boy. Kill J?” “KILL JACK! KILL JACK KILL JACK, KILL JACK!!!” Everyone’s faces went flat. “That’s what I thought…” Djent said quietly. “Now then…” Djent looked around to make sure there wasn’t anything else coming. He then took in a deep breath. “Thisdeviceallowsyoutoopenportalsbetweendimensions!” He said at top speed. “I’m sorry could you repeat that?” Garm asked. Djent quickly pointed his arm at Garm. “Shush up! SHUSH UP!” Garm shrunk down in fright. Djent panted and cooled down. “Wait, where’s Zamsher and Glashy?” “I’m not sure about Batty-boy, but Sword-boy is over there in the corner polishing his sword.” Larz said pointing over to the dark corner. As always, Zamsher was in fact busy running an oily rag up and down his sword. “Dude, we got a dimensional portal here! You can go anywhere in and in between dimensions and space!” The Dada said excitedly. Zamsher nodded at him slowly. “Ah sweet… I got an energy sword!” Zamsher said holding up a handle. “You click the button, and a beam sword comes out, how cool is that?!’ Djent turned around waving his hand. “Never mind, forget him. Anyway, time to start the magic!” Djent said pulling the very klunky lever on the side. The machine started shaking the antenna on the top starting spinning. “See that?” Djent said pointing to the spinning antenna. “When things spin, science happens.” Then the open space started glowing, and spinning? And then…! A small portal opened. Everyone stared at it. “Gee, that’s disappointing.” The Dada said. “Very anti-climatic.” Barrel said. Djent held his hand up. “Wait for it…” “*KARPINKEAH!*” All the sudden the portal enlarged. Everyone(except for Zamsher) applauded. “So, what do we do with it now?” Larz asked. Djent reached into the portal. “We use it to find comrades in villainy… now then, we need to find out what dimension this portal leads to.” Djent pulled out a pink puffball. “Poyo!” It said. He looked at it. “Doesn’t look intimidating, send it back.” Barrel said. “Agreed.” Djent threw it back in. “Wheee!” It said as it went through the portal. Djent went to control panel and inputted some numbers. “Let’s try this dimension.” The portal changed, and Ultraman Dyna popped out. “Is this the right dimen-Oh, an Alien gathering. You know what, I’ll just head back in.” Dyna said walking backwards back into the portal. Djent tried another combination. This time Lord Zedd came out. “Who are you?” Djent asked. “I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of all I see!” He proclaimed. Everyone clapped. “Impressive, we’ll keep you.” Barrel said. “What? Keep me? I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of all I-” “Yeah you just said that.” Djent said snarkily. “I… like saying it…” Zedd said a little embarrassed. “You help us with our problem, and we’ll help you with any problem you may have.” Djent said. Zedd thought a moment. “You better have refreshments.” He said taking a seat. Djent punched in another combination. “Let’s see what this yields.” The portal changed, and this time they got a Xenomorph. “I’M OUT I’M OUT I’M OUT!” The Dada said running away. Garm approached the beast. “Doesn’t appear to be very intelligent.” He started patting it on the head. “It would make a fine pet!” He said with a laugh. Everyone else was shaking their heads. “How bout, no?” Djent said sending the Xenomorph back and drawing up another portal. This time a Predator came out. The Predator looked around the room, and saw Zamsher. “Cousin?” He asked in disbelief. “Cuz!” Zamsher said running over. “What are you doing in another dimension?” The Predator asked. “Copyright reasons.” Zamsher explained. “Well, good seeing you, but could you get your friends to send me back? I was in the middle of a hunt.” Predator requested. Djent groaned. “Fine.” He said sending him back. “Okay, we are almost out of power on this, so we only have roughly one more dimension.” Djent explained. “Why don’t you just recharge it?” Garm asked. Djent held up a twisted pile of wires. “I broke the charger cord while building it.” He admitted. Garm held his forehead. “This can’t be happening.” He moaned. “Well, cross your fingers everyone!” Djent said as he inputted one last combination. Garm looked at his hands. “I don’t have fingers.” He said holding up his feather like appendages. The last portal opened, and out of it came a totally fab bishounen dressed in white and purple. “‘Sup.” He said flicking his hair up. “Um…” Djent was disappointed. “Who are you?” Barrel asked. “I am Emperor Zedd, Emperor of Darkness.” The pretty boy said flicking his hair again. Lord Zedd shot up with anger in his eyes. “No I am Zedd!” He protested. “Emperor” Zedd flicked his hair again. “Nuh-uh bro, I am.” He said with a one-million dollar smile. “No! I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of All I See, Emperor of Darkness, Emperor of Evil, Arch Enemy of all things Good and Decent!” He boasted. “You’re no where near my level.” Emperor Zedd said with another flick of his hair. “THAT’S IT!” Lord Zedd jumped at him. Everyone watched in terror. Not long later “Okay, since Zedd killed our last potential recruit, we’re gonna have to work with what we got.” Djent said sadly. “I am now the only Lord Zedd!” Zedd boasted. “Yeah yeah… that’s nice.” Barrel said annoyed. “But nonetheless, Lord Zedd here will be a valuable ally. We can begin new devious scheming now!” OPENING NARRATION ~THE ULTRA BROTHERS; The grandest, strongest, and most fabulous squad in the garrison, are off to enjoy a comfortable vacation on Planet Esmerald! They are, Zoffy, the Experienced Ultimate. He is quiet, skilled, and a master of espionage. He leads the team. Shin, the Calculated Ultimate. He is the smartest of the group and the least likely to resort to violence. Seven, the Ferocious Ultimate. With the worst temper, he is by far the most physically strong. Jack, the Flashy Ultimate. Not the most focused of the team, but he is well skilled in battle and very agile. Taro, the Focused Ultimate. The son of General Ken, and the most skilled in energy attacks. And tagging along with them on this fine day are, Mebius, the Annoying Kid. He is annoying and a kid. JK, he’s a childish young Ultra with a big heart. Zero, the Troubled Kid. He is the son of Seven, and carries many of his traits. Their vacation is supposed to be relaxing, but an event is soon to occur that will change their vacation forever!~ Act 1 “I still can’t believe you scored 7 reservations at the greatest Esmeraldian resort!” Mebius said excitedly as they were getting onto the spaceplane. “Actually, I only scored 6.” Seven said. “It’s a shame Jeanne couldn’t come… Wait,” Mebius counted everyone. Shin, 1. Seven, 2. Taro, 3. Jack, 4. Zoffy, 5. And Zero, 6. “Oh good, that’s all of us-Wait…” Mebius, 7. “But then how come we all are coming?” Mebius asked. Seven patted him on the back. “It’s simple. You’re luggage.” He said stuffing him into the overhead storage. “Hey! I have rights!” He mumbled. Later during the flight Zero opened the overhead storage and Mebius fell out. “It’s been long since take off, it’s safe.” He said. Mebius took the free seat next to the window, next to Zero. “I can’t believe you didn’t take the window seat!” Mebius said. Zero shrugged. “There’s nothing to see.” He said. Mebius laughed. “Oh come on, what’s there not to see?” He looked out the window and greeted with total blackness. “Oh… right. We’re in Space.” Mebius looked out into space deep in thought. ~...From HoshinoKaabi…~ ~...A Non-Profit Fanfiction Project…~ ~...Based On Works By Tsuburaya Productions…~ ~...A Not-so-Feature-Length Special…~ ~...Exclusive for Ultra-Fan Wiki…~ ~...ULTRA 101 RETURNS: Vs.TOKUSATSU: Re:BIRTH: KANZEN NO FABU: GRANDEUR ADVENTURE: THE MOVIE! ~...Let’s Get On With It…~ Mebius nudged Zero. “Hey words are floating out in space.” “Come on Mebius, you’ve obviously were in the compartment for far too long.” Esmerald Spaceport The Ultras walked through the checkout with Mebius slung over Seven’s shoulder. “Um, sir, your party has more than 6 people.” One of the clerks said. Mebius held up his hand. “Oh don’t worry, I’m just “luggage”.” He said sarcastically. “Oh I see then, okay.” The clerk said, leaving them alone. “I hate this planet already.” Mebius grumbled. “Okay, I’m gonna go check on the hotel we’ll be staying at. I’ll catch up with you kids later.” Zoffy said leaving soon after they exited the spaceport. However he stopped suddenly. He turned around. “Also, don’t forget. This is Esmerld, not Ultra. The people here are Humans, so try to blend in.” Zoffy hurried off. “He’s right.” Shin said. With a flick of his wrist he changed into a human disguise. Seven, Jack and Taro soon followed suit. “You guys try.” Taro said. “Oooh! Oooh! Me first, me first!” Mebius said excitedly jumping up and down. He stopped and clenched his fist, trying to concentrate. “MHMMMM!!!” He groaned. All the sudden there was a puff and he looked human. “Sweet!” He said looking at himself. “Zero, you got to try this!” Mebius said stretching his joints, and walking around. “It’s soooooo weird!” He laughed. “Nah way Twinkie.” He said with a snort. He turned and found Seven right in his face. “Change into a human, Zero.” He said quietly yet intimidating. Zero rolled his eyes. “Very well, if it’s necessary.” He easily shifted into human. “Wow, that was quick.” Taro observed. “Have you done this before?” Shin asked. Zero stopped a moment. “No…?” “Well that’s not important.” Shin said looking through a pamphlet. “What do you guys want to look at first?” He asked. “Well what is there?” Jack asked. “Well let’s see… The Castle of Mirrors, the Lake of Mirrors, the Mountain of Mirrors, the Cave of Mirrors, and the… Hall of Mirrors.” “*snerk*” Zero laughed at the last one. “What’s with all the Mirrors?” Mebius asked. “Well you see Esmerald has a strong connection to the Mirror world. It’s not even an alliance, it’s almost like they’re the same planet.” Shin said simply. Mebius thought a moment. “Makes sense.” Castle of Mirrors “I don’t see anything.” Mebius said disappointedly. “Oh, well you see there’s a scientific explanation for that. Since it’s covered in mirrors the light and the like reflect in just the right way so that it appears there is nothing there.” Shin explained… just as a pedestrian walked through where the castle was meant to be. Mebius looked Shin. “Maybe we got the wrong area?” Shin said looking closer at the map. Cave of Mirrors Everyone ran out the cave holding there eyes. “OH MAN THAT IS BRIGHT!!!” Lake of Mirrors “... Did they just fill a lake full of glass?” Zero asked looking close at the ‘Lake of Mirrors’. Mountain of Mirrors “This looks like a landfill of reflective objects to me.” Jack said. “No no Jack, it is a piece of art representing the… eh… something…” Shin said reading through the pamphlet. While reading, a garbage truck drove in a dumped some more junk onto the mountain. “Okay, that’s it. I hear Esmerald has a pretty snazzy beach.” Zero said walking away. “Oh come on Zero, almost every planet has a beach!” Shin said looking further through the pamphlet. “Why don’t you take this rare opportunity to see something most people don’t get to.” “Like the galaxy’s most reflective landfill?” Seven snarked. “Yeah okay, let’s head to the beach.” CONTINUED Chapter 2 “And so then I’m like, ‘You look like a sad excuse for a Supah-Beast, and they don’t look good at all anyway’.” Zero said, relaxing in the middle of a crowd of curious Esmeraldians. Not to far away the others were watching, annoyed. “Look at him,” Shin said annoyed. “We say that he should blend in, and the first thing he does when getting to the beach is announcing himself as an Ultra. It’s a known fact that Esmeraldians have one of the largest Ultra fanbases, second only to Earth.” Seven spat. “Thinks he’s actually worth something.” He grumbled. “He’s just a whiny kid who thinks he can be cool.” “And the after that I’m like-” All the sudden everyone was gone. Zero poked his head up. “Where’d everyone go?” He asked. Mebius started laughing at him. They turned and saw that the attention was being drawn to an odd silver and green Ultra like being on the other side of the beach. “Hey! Why’s he get to be in Ultra form?” Mebius complained to Shin. “That’s no Ultra you dolt, that’s Mirror, the Prince of the Mirror World.” Seven said flicking Mebius away in the nose. “This is practically his planet, he can do what he wants.” Seven said shifting his attention away. Zero strained his eyes. “Wait… is that… No way!” He ran over and pushed all the girls away. “Mirror?!” He asked the Prince. The Prince turned to him. “Do I know you?” He asked. Zero shifted back into Ultra form. “Zero!” Mirror said embracing him. “Buddy! It’s been awhile!” He said giving him a nuggy. “Hey, watch the fins!” Zero said with a laugh as he pulled himself away. “You know each other?!” Mebius asked in surprise. “Yeah, we were both in Galactic Juvenile Hall.” Mirror said. “I knew Zero was in there, but how did you; the Prince, get in there?” Mebius said in confusion. “Well it wasn’t my fault.” Mirror said with a shrug. “You might of noticed my unnatural ability?” He asked as he; without looking, pushed multiple girls away from him. “Well, it’s not my fault, they just are attracted to me for some reason, not sure why. But the authorities usually blame it on the dudes. So when I called the police to help when I was being suffocated by a mob of fangirls they interpreted the report as ME being the abuser, so they threw me in Juvenile.” Mirror said shaking his head while thinking back about it. “Oooooh….” Mebius said processing it all. “So, who is this twinkie guy, anyway?” Mirror asked Zero. Zero laughed. “Okay, what is it with people from Juvvy calling me ‘twinkie’?” Mebius asked angrily. “It’s a Juvvy thing, you wouldn’t understand.” Zero said with a hand wave. “Anyway, this is Mebius. He’s sort of dumb and annoying, but not toxic.” Zero explained. “I’m standing right here!” Mebius complained. “I know.” Zero said dryly. Mirror took out a giant shard of glass. “Hey Twinkie, ever surfed with a piece of glass before?” Mirror asked. “Um, no.” Mebius said simply. “Well good, cause neither have I!” Mirror said throwing away the shard while laughing. “OWWWW!!!!” Someone cried out. Mirror looked at Mebius and Zero quickly. “Let’s get out of here.” “Yeah!” Later The three sat under a tree on the beach. “A relaxing day…” Mirror said starting to doze off. However Taro dashed over, causing him to jerk awake. “Hey Mebius, Zero!” Taro said skidding to a stop. “Me and the others are heading to the hotel, you can stay here if you want, but make sure to be at the hotel by 4 PM. Kay? Kay!” Taro dashed off. The turned their heads ever so slightly, watching him disappear in the horizon. They all shrugged and went back to dozing off. Then that’s when it happened. -*KRAKOOOM!*- They all shot up, and Mebius and Zero faded back into their Ultra forms. “What was that!?” Mebius asked. The sky darkened and they looked up. A giant spaceship blocked out the sun. “What is that!?” Mirror asked, trying to get a clear view of it. Zero and Mebius recognized it. “That’s… the Baltanian Warship.” The both said in surprise. All the sudden missiles started firing from it, hitting all over the place. The three starting using their feet quickly. “We got to find the others quick!” Mebius shouted over the explosions. Elsewhere in the city the Ultra Brothers already had their hands full. “Ch’YEAAAH!” Barrel shouted firing a blast as Shin. “I don’t think so!” Shin said creating an Ultra Barrier to reflect it. “Not the redirection!” Barrel shouted getting hit by his own beam. Garm was fighting Seven off with guns. However, well… you know. They’re guns. Seven just casually walked through the bullets. “Confoundit!” Garm said throwing the guns down. “I forgot bullets are a bad investment!” He said jumping up and down on the guns in frustration. Seven looked at the fourth wall and raised an eyebrow(?), and proceeded to punch Garm into a building. Larz pressed a button on his cane which launched a blade out like a giant fishing hook, catching Taro. He clicked the button again and it started retracting. “Oooh! Looks like I got a big fish!” He joked. However he forgot something about fish. Never mention them around Taro. “Don’t! Call! Me! A FISH!” He shouted, breaking out of the line and dashing at Larz. “Dagnabbit!” Larz shouted as he got pummeled. Jack and Zoffy were back to back, slowly scanning the area for their nemesis. “Huh, just our luck. Looks like our enemies took the day off.” Jack said with a laugh. “Sure seems that way, Jac-” “JAAAAAAAAAAAACK!” All the sudden Kill J dashed through buildings in order to reach Jack. “Oh no!” Jack said quickly backing away. “Hey! You’re leaving my back wide open!” Zoffy shouted. He quickly started turning in all directions, making sure he could see the whole area. But he was looking so hard that he didn’t notice the Dada walk right next to him. The Dada tapped him on his shoulder. “Hello, I’m looking for an Ultra to shrink.” He said casually. Zoffy stopped, and slowly turned around to the Dada’s uncanny smiling face. “No…” Zoffy said quietly. The Dada’s smile grew bigger. “Not you…” Zoffy said, not wanting to believe it. “Yes.” “No! NOT YOU!” Zoffy said swinging a punch into the Dada’s face. The Dada held his face. “Ow… Never start with the head, it’s makes you all fuzzy, you can’t even feel the next-” “Begone!” Zoffy said pointing his arm out, releasing a M87 Ray, totally vaporizing the Dada. “See?” The pile of dust asked dryly. Mebius, Zero and Mirror saw the large scale fight going on and rushed towards it. However they were intercepted by Zamsher and Glashy. “Fight me Shounen!” Zamsher said drawing his blade. “I’m a bat, boo.” Glashy said, just as unenthusiastic as ever. “Zamsher, my archnemesis!” Mebius said quickly. Mirror put his hand on his chin in thought. “I wonder what having a nemesis is like...” All the sudden there was a shake behind him, and he turned to find Iaron there. “I’m Iaron!” The massive bulky lizard like being shouted. Also his voice was very high. Mirror snrked at the sound of his voice. “Ooooh! You think something's funny, huh kid?!” Airon asked threateningly. “It’s my voice isn’t it!?” He squeaked. “Heh, no… What are you a turtle?” Mirror asked. “Dragon! DRAGON! I’m a Steel Dragon!” Airon insisted while shaking in frustration. Mirror shrugged. “If you say so. But your shell is shaking loose.” Airon grabbed the shell and pulled it tight. “It’s not a shell! The costume designers just bailed!” Airon said angrily. “Specium! BEAM!” Shin shouted as he fired his finishing attack at Barrel. Barrel smiled and out of nowhere Lord Zed appeared, and caught the beam in his staff. “Ahah! We have tricked you!!” Barrel shouted in victory. “Who are you!?” Shin shouted at Zed. Barrel facepalmed. “You shouldn’t have asked him that.” “What, why no-” “I am Lord Zedd, Emperor of All I See, Emperor of Darkness, Emperor of Evil, Arch Enemy of all things Good and Decent!” Zed proclaimed. Barrel wiped his face in annoyance, and looked at Shin. “That, uh, that’s the why.” Barrel looked back at Zed. “Uh, Zed, do the thing now.” “Huh?” “The thing of things!!” “Oh right! The thing!” Zed aimed his staff at the warship above then, and fired it at it. The warship absorbed the energy, and then a giant cannon folded out of it. It started charging with Specium. “Oh my…” Shin said in disbelief. He quickly looked around the battlefield, seeing everyone busy with their enemies. “Guys! We have to get out of here!” He said flying towards Mebius. “Shin, what is it!?” Seven called over his fight with Garm. “We have to leave, NO-” -*KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM*- Category:HoshinoKaabi Category:Ultra 101